Send Me an Angel
by BrownPaperBear
Summary: Somethings starting to take control of Sonic. Something he can't fight. When this "thing" starts to leave a trail of death, Sonic is convinced it will be his demise. Every passing day the "thing" takes over him, and all that can save him is in angel, but could this angel just be a girl who wouldn't look twice at him?
1. The beginning

_**Prologue**_

* * *

My hands shook violently, I couldn't help but to stare at the red liquid that was beginning to stain my gloves. I had been beaten up and covered in blood before, but this, this was different. This wasn't my blood. I did this to someone. It felt like someone else took control and did it inside of me, just using my body as some type of vessel. I nervously looked over to the beaten Skunk behind me, I hoped he was alive, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I pushed myself up, seeing that there was no mark on me. No signs of struggle, nothing. I did this, because I could, and he couldn't have helped himself. I started to run, I didn't want to face this, I didn't do this. I couldn't have.

I woke up on the couch, it was my friend's couch obviously, but still a couch. I heard my friend stumbling in his bedroom, knocking various items off of his dresser, stumbling to put his socks and shoes on, and then he walked into the room, facing me. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly bit his tongue. I was a good person, at least thats what my friends had told me. My best friend in the whole world was staring at me as if I had killed 's when my mind went to the ally way, the blood covering me, the motionless body behind me.I had murdered someone. I could see it, I was watching myself do it, the actions, the movements. They were all mine. Without a word my friend turned the television on, nodding to it. I looked at him as he walked silently into the kitchen, leaving me alone to watch.

_Breaking news: young man found beaten to death behind local store._ I stared, the family of a man I killed stood hugging each other and weeping. I took away their son, brother, boyfriend,cousin. I did it because I could, but it wasn't me. I know it wasn't me. I couldn't see the type of person I am killing an innocent man, or even a guilty one. My eyes then traveled to the gloves, they were sitting beside me, covered in blood.

"So did you do it?" He walked into the room, staring at me, "Did you?"

I stumbled with my words, barley able to piece sentences together, "I must have. I-I don't remember doing it, but I woke up, my gloves covered in blood, and the victim behind me."

He stared to the ground, "Sonic, I cannot have a murderer living with me."

"Tails, I…I wouldn't hurt you, I don't know what happened back there. It wasn't me. I mean it was, but it wasn't me." He nodded, "I'm not going to say anything. Just hope you don't do this again, because I'm not going to be an accessory to murder."

"I won't. I swear."

* * *

"I can't believe he's dead. I sit next to school with his girlfriend's sister's cousin's friend in math. Oh my god, what if it's like in Scream, and we're all going to die, and its like one of our friends' boyfriend and best friend?' My friend started blabbering on and on about a high school senior's certainly was odd, out of no where this kid just dies? Even worse, it was such a violent death, no one deserved to die like that.

"Come on Amy, what do you think? You must have some interesting opinion on this. Perusal obviously." My friend smirked at me, walking backwards, her outfit leaving nothing to the imagination. She was nice though.

"What do you want me to think Rouge? A high school senior is found beaten to death. Okay, that sounds bizarre, but its not like there's a serial killer on the loose. This isn't a scary movie." I shut my locker door and continued small talking my way off of the subject.

Someone came up behind me, and screamed, "Amy Rose, what's your favorite scary movie?"

I rolled my eyes before turning around, "You know Knuckles, if you want to be original, you should just kill people, say nothing."

The red echidna laughed and slung an arm around Rouge's shoulders. "Seriously though girls, what if we do have a serial killer on our hands?" "

Then we pray that we aren't next."

* * *

_** Thanks everyone for reading, I know this chapter is short, and that sucks, but the other chapters will be longer. I promise, but yeah, review and stuff. I'd appreciate it. I'll see you next time. Bye!**_


	2. Find them

_Dove Staar- Ah yes thank you! I caught it after I published it, so I went and changed what I could. Thank you._

_werewolf lover99- Thank you, and as far as it's been planned out, I don't see any fan characters coming in at all, the only side characters you'll see that aren't canon are probably going to nameless animals. _

_Jackym333- You're welcome! This isn't going to be exactly like Scream, really it will have a few parallels but nothing much. I love the movies as well, I was watching them the other night,but wow I can't believe I'm doing something first. Wow._

_ Thanks for reviewing you guys! Please keep them coming!_

* * *

Normally the morning announcements were dreadful and boring, which they still were today, but everyone in my homeroom was interested. The principle was making an official announcement on the murder. The kid's name was Daniel Peters, he wasn't anyone too important, he had a girlfriend and was captain of the robotics team. He had a life, and now he didn't. _"With all respects to the family and friends of , there will be grief counseling available at all times, and the police will be coming in and questioning the student body for any information about the killing. Thank you."_

Rouge stared at me, "Ames, what if someone here did it? One of our friends? Oh my god, this could literally be Scream."

I cut my eyes at her, warning her to shut up. "Listen Rouge, this isn't a scary movie. We aren't characters, this kid actually died, and someone did it. It could be anyone. Now shut up about it."

She nodded, and we attempted to pay attention in our classes, the police filtering in and out wasn't helping. We constantly exchanged worried glances, everyone we knew could have done this. That was the fear in my heart, what if I _knew_ who did this? The class hours dragged on, the lunch bell rang and we all filtered into the cafeteria, getting our meal before finding somewhere to sit. Knuckles sat beside Rouge, his attention solely focused on his food.

"They're going to send us home early, hold off school until the killer is found." He stated between giant bites, "I overheard them in the office."

"Do they think whoever it is, is just going after teenagers?" Rouge asked, staring at her hands with uneasiness.

Knuckles just shrugged as he continued to eat, I felt Rouge's eyes on me as I tried to eat. The whole eating thing wasn't really working, with the constant talk of murder and serial killer thing going on. I looked up at a small police officer standing onto of a few crates, Knuckles was right, great.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, due to the events of last night, school has been suspended until we find whoever has done this. We recommend that you return home immediately. Thank you, please be careful."

Knuckles smirked as he stood up, taking Rouge up with him, "I'm gonna head home. I don't feel like being killed tonight." Rouge nodded in agreement before suggesting I do the same. Of course I swore I would, and then I left.

* * *

I kept that promise in my head, even though I had no idea how I would control something, I didn't know. It honestly was out of no where, it wasn't me, or at least I have very little memory of it. I didn't even know him, I'd never seen him before. Now wasn't the time for this, I needed to get groceries. Apparently the schools have been closed until they find the killer…until they find me. I began to stock the cart with whatever food I noticed we either needed, or that I wanted. I turned to head down the next isle when I bumped into someone, forcefully bumped into someone.

"Shit, I'm really, really sorry." I pulled my cart off of them, and then shoved it away, reaching my hand toward the person, sat on the floor, "Are you okay?"

The short pink hedgehog dusted her jeans off and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, I just got hit with a shopping cart." I stared longer than I should have, she was beautiful.

"Um right, sorry again. I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog, who might you be?"

"Amy Rose. Nice to meet you Sonic the hedgehog." She picked her basket up from the ground and double checked its belongings.

We said our goodbyes and parted ways, I looked back at her, watching as she reached for a bag of chips, and then began to walk off. I felt something when she touched me, a weird thing. It was calming, it kept me sane almost. My thoughts from the night before vanished, and happiness flowed through me. I quickly checked out and began to walk home. This overwhelming of happiness taking over, I smiled bigger than I think I have ever had. I needed to see her again, to keep this feeling of euphoria running through me. I needed it. It was like I was addicted to her, and without her I would go crazy.

—

_Alright guys, this was another short chapter, I know, but I'm just trying to build up a little. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and stuff bye!_


End file.
